Love Exam
by hanyou-katie
Summary: After failing to collect the soul that he was assigned to, Grell has his reaping privelages suspended, and is forced to work in the infirmary as punishment. He makes the most of his punishment... GrellxWilliam, GrellxUndertaker, GrellxRonald.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, please be gentle with the reviews.**

**Thank you Sima Yi, my friend on TinierMe who helped me come up with the idea and helped me with the title. Don't worry; she said I could use it.**

**This fanfiction graphically depicts MalexMale situations, and is recommended for mature audiences only. Oh, and also, Grell is the seme in this. You've been warned XD**

**Enjoy~**

Grell yawned with boredom as he flipped through the women's fashion magazine that he'd gotten during his last trip to the human world. He'd already looked through it twice today, but there was really nothing else to do! Oh, what he wouldn't give to be out in the human world, reaping souls Ronald Knox and him had gone out on an assignment together. Normally, this would not have been a problem, but they had left the Reaper Headquarters three hours before the soul actually had to be collected. Not wanting to wait around and be bored for three hours, they decided to kill some time.

Upon Grell's request, they went shopping. After a bit of shopping, Ronald declared that he was hungry (come to think of it, he may have just been tired of helping Grell try on corsets) so they decided to go to lunch. On the way to lunch, they had run into Sebastian and his spoiled young master, and Grell wanted to go back to the Phantomhive Manor with his darling Bassy. Grell and Ronald had so much fun at the Phantomhive Manor harassing Sebastian, teasing Ciel, and tormenting those three idiot servants that they lost track of time and completely forgot about the soul that they were supposed to collect.

They finally left the Phantomhive Manor four and a half hours later after that brat's obnoxious fiancée showed up, forced Grell into a frilly blue party dress, and tried to put lipstick on Ronald. Upon leaving the Manor, they were greeted by a furious William T. Spears, who had been forced away from his desk full of paperwork to collect the soul that Ronald and Grell had neglected. The two reapers were harshly reprimanded when they returned to headquarters. As punishment, they both had their death scythes confiscated, and were assigned to boring work. Ronald's assignment was to do a large portion of William's paperwork, and Grell was ordered to work in the infirmary.

When Grell had first gotten the order, he had expected it to be wonderfully fun, but he soon found that it was even more boring than doing paperwork. Except for a few other nurses, the infirmary was absolutely deserted! Illness and injury was quite rare among reapers, Grell didn't know why there was an infirmary in the first place. But worst of all, he had to wear a hideous, ill-fitting, grey uniform, and he had to tie his hair back!

Honestly, he'd rather be doing paperwork! At least then he could wear whatever he wanted, and he'd have William to keep him company. Here, the only company he has is the old hag behind the front desk who glared at him every time he turned a page, yawned, coughed, or breathed too loud.

Grell yawned again and turned the page of his magazine, crumpling the page slightly and smirking because he knew that the noise annoyed the receptionist, and that she was undoubtedly glaring at him right now. He waited a few minutes until he was sure that she was done glaring before he looked up to peek at the clock on her desk. Surely it must be almost time to go home...

Grell's hopes fell when he saw that it was only noon. He still had another six hours to go! But wait; if its noon, then doesn't that mean that it's time for lunch break? Grell looked around the room, and surely enough, the other nurses seemed to be getting ready to leave. Grell happily put his magazine down, hopped out of his chair, and made his way to the door, only to be stopped by a cranky-sounding voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Sutcliff?" the grouchy receptionist asked. Grell turned to face her, only to find that she was glaring at him again.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get lunch, of course." Grell glared back at her. The hag looked at him incredulously for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh Sutcliff, you're not going anywhere." she cackled. "Mr. Spears has informed me that he doesn't want you to leave this room. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lunch." she said with a smirk, walking out of the infirmary and leaving the door open behind her.

Grell groaned and flopped back down on his chair, his stomach growling quietly. "Will, you rotten sadist!" he said aloud to no one in particular. He was aching to get out of this room! He leaned back in his chair and continued to rant aloud about William, using quite a colorful vocabulary to describe how he felt about his superior at the moment.

"I hope you know that I can hear you." an all-too-familiar voice seemed to come out of nowhere, startling Grell so much that he fell out of his chair in shock.

"Will...William!" Grell stared at the other man with his mouth agape. "I...I didn't mean-"

"If that's what you think of me, then maybe I should throw away the lunch that I was going to give you." William said coldly, holding up a boxed lunch that he'd brought from the cafeteria and proceeding towards the trash can with it.

Grell scrambled to his feet from his position on the floor, bolted across the room, and grabbed William by the arm. "No! William...sweet, darling William, you know that I didn't mean any of that." Grell practically purred, gazing into the other man's eyes and batting his false eyelashes at him. He really was touched by the fact that William had taken the time and effort to bring him lunch. It was such a sweet little gesture, and Grell was starting to feel pretty awful about the mean things he'd just said.

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't mean it?" Will asked with bitterness in his voice. "You sounded pretty serious when you called me a 'rotten sadist'."

Grell felt a twinge of guilt. " Well, I like the taste of rotten fruit every once in a while." he said flirtatiously, trying to cover up his sadness. William gave him a look of disgust in response, pulled the red-haired reaper off of his arm, and punched him in the stomach. Grell fell to the floor clutching his stomach in pain. William then threw the box lunch at Grell, not that Grell was too terribly hungry anymore.

"Will...I'm so sorry." Grell said quietly, trying not to let any tears well up in his eyes. William's cold expression softened a bit, and he leaned down to help Grell to his feet. Doing so proved to be a mistake, however, because as soon as Grell stood up again, he proceeded to hug William tightly.

"Sutcliff! Get off of me this instant!" William barked, feeling annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Grell didn't say anything as he continued to hug him, and William was considering hitting him again when Grell finally spoke. " Will, you feel pretty thin." Grell pulled back and stared at William's face for a minute. "You look really pale, too, and you have dark circles under your eyes. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and overworked due to the shenanigans of you and Mr. Knox." Will was a bit confused. Grell had sounded unusually serious, and to be honest, it made him feel uneasy."

"Will, when was the last time you had a medical examination?"

"When we were going through training." that question had caught him off guard. "But I really am fine."

"When we were in training? That was over three centuries ago!" Grell screeched, grabbing William by the arm and dragging him over to one of the infirmary beds. "That's way too long to go without a physical examination! Here, I'll examine you right now."

"Grell, no! I have to get back to my office!" Will shouted, not liking where this was going at all. "Besides, you've never even studied medicine!"

"You're wrong. I actually learned quite a bit while I was serving Madam Red." Grell pulled a curtain around the infirmary bed, secluding them. "Get undressed; I'll try to be quick."

"What? No!" Will protested, only to be ignored by Grell.

"Now William, I can't very well examine you when you have all these clothes on!" Grell chided as he slipped Will's jacket off.

"What do you think you're doing, Sutcliff? Stop it this instant!"

"Ssh. You're too sick to undress yourself. Let me help you." Grell said softly as he unbuttoned Will's vest, slid it off, and dropped it on the floor next to his jacket. William thought about arguing that he wasn't really sick, and that he was perfectly capable of undressing himself, but he decided that it wasn't worth the effort. While he wasn't physically sick, he was sick of arguing with Grell. He could scream at the reaper until he was red in the face, but Grell would still do the exact opposite of what he was told. So William decided that it would be better to relax and let Grell undress him.

Grell continued to undress William, removing his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "What a nice body..." he murmured to himself, blushing as he stared at William's bare chest.

"What did you just say?"

" I said that you have a nice, healthy-looking body! I was wrong about you being too skinny!" Grell said nervously, then knelt down and untied Will's shoes before Will could yell at him. He removed the other man's shoes and socks, then unbuckled his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. William's breath hitched a kittle. The way that Grell was going about undressing him was far from professional, but for some reason it didn't bother Will enough for him to tell Grell to stop.

It wasn't until Grell took off his pants and moved to take off his underwear that Will decided he'd had enough. "The underwear stays on." he said sternly, backing away from Grell.

"For now." Grell said, giggling mischievously and stepping forward to close the distance between William and him. "I'm going to listen to your heartbeat now, okay?"

William nodded, expecting Grell to use a stethoscope. What he didn't expect was for Grell to simply press his ear against his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" Will tried to pull away, only to be held in place by Grell.

"William, be quiet and hold still. I can't hear your heartbeat." Grell said, grinning. Will mentally cursed Grell and tried to ignore their proximity; tried to ignore the other man's sift, rose-scented hair that was brushing against his chest and tickling him; tried to ignore how warm and soft Grell felt when he was pressed against him like this..Damn it...

"Will, your heart is beating really fast. I wonder why?" Grell asked, as if he didn't already know why. William jerked away from the redhead, blushing with indignity.

"I'm sure it's fine." William said, turning his head away in hopes that Grell wouldn't see how much he was blushing. No such luck, though.

"Will, your face is pretty red. Do you have a fever?" Grell placed his hand on William's cheek and turned his head around so they were facing each other again. "Here, I'll check your temperature. Before William coils react or protest, Grell was kissing his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature, silly Will. Your forehead feels pretty warm."

"Th-that's not a proper way to check fir a fever!" William stuttered, mentally cursing himself for not being able to keep his voice steady. "Use a thermometer!"

"Oh, fine. I'll be right back." Grell left the secluded, curtain-enclosed area, then came back a moment later with a thermometer. "I'm assuming you know where this goes?" he asked with a grin as he closed the curtains again and made his way towards William.

"Yes" William said, and then opened his mouth wide, expecting Grell to put the thermometer under his tongue. Instead, Grell started laughing. "What do you think is so funny, Sutcliff?"

"Oh, Will...this isn't the kind of thermometer that goes in your mouth! You're going to have to take off your underwear now."

Will's eyes widened as he realized exactly where Grell planned on putting the thermometer. "No way in hell!" he practically growled, backing away from the redhead.

"Aw, but Will..."

"You're not putting that in my butt!"

"It will only take a minute!"

"I said NO! Now stay away from me!"

Grell sighed and glared at Will, his expression becoming surprisingly dark. "If you're going to refuse medical treatment like this, then I'm going to have to use force." He lunged at Will, pushed him onto the infirmary bed, flipped him onto his stomach, straddled his hips to hold him in place, and pinned both of his arms behind his back; all before William could even blink.

"Grell Sutcliff, release me this instant! Or do you want more punishment?" William shouted, furious with the red reaper. "Just because you pushed me around while we were in training does not mean that you can do so now! I'm your superior now!" he squirmed, trying to force Grell off of him, but found it to be nearly impossible. Although Grell was smaller in stature, he spent most of his days doing field work, while William spent most of his time in his office doing paperwork. In this position, the difference in their strength was quite evident.

"Under normal circumstances, you're my superior and I can't push you around like this. But that doesn't apply here. Now, I'm the nurse and you're the patient, so you have to do as I say." Grell held both of William's arms behind his back with one hand, and used his other hand to slip his underpants off. William tensed up; he honestly didn't know if Grell was planning on taking his temperature or molesting him. "Relax, William. This is going to hurt if you don't." William felt something cold, hard, and thin slip between his cheeks and penetrate him, and he whimpered a little in discomfort.

"Mmm...Very good." Grell purred. William shuddered, he could FEEL the other man's eyes on him, and it was making him feel even more uncomfortable than the thermometer was. He turned his head to look at Grell, trying to catch him staring so he could chew him out. What he saw was shocking; Grell had his face only a few inches away from his ass, and he appeared to be staring at the thermometer, but...William suspected that wasn't Grell's only reason for being so close.

"SUTCLIFF! You're supposed to remove the thermometer before looking at it like that!" Will screamed, his face turning bright red.

"No, actually, I'm not." Grell said, resting his hand on William's ass, causing the other man to jump slightly. "It's not as accurate if I remove it. Oh, you have a fever."

"I do?" William was actually a bit worried. He didn't think he'd ever had a fever before.

"Yes, your temperature is two degrees higher than it should be. I'm going to have to perform more tests...but first, I need to clean off this thermometer." To William's relief, Grell removed the thermometer. But to Will's disgust, Grell proceeded to pop the insertion end of the thermometer in his mouth and suck on it.

"GRELL!" William's jaw dropped in shock. "That's completely inappropriate, unprofessional, and unhygienic!"

"Don't be so stiff, Will. I'm just getting used to the taste. There's no more medical lubricant left, so I'm going to have to use my tongue to get you wet so I can perform a prostate exam."

"Grell, I don't need a prostate exam!" Will was completely shocked by the idea. Grell's tongue up his ass? It was absurd! It did sound like it could be strangely pleasurable, but he'd never let Grell know hat, nor did he have any intention of letting Grell stick any of his body parts up his butt!

"Yes you do, William. It's a standard part of a physical examination. Now, are you going to obey me, or am I going to have to use force again?" Grell asked with a mischievous grin. "Now take your underwear off completely, get on your hands and knees, lift your ass up, and spread your legs."

Will didn't know if it was because of the threat, because he wanted to get this over with, or because of...something else, but he complied to Grell's orders without any argument. "Ah..." Grell moaned softly at the sight of William bending over submissively. Blood started to drip from his nose and a tent started to form at the front of his uniform pants, but he ignored it and focused on the task at hand. He knelt behind Will on the bed, spread his cheeks, and teased the pink, puckered hole before plunging his tongue inside.

William bit his lip and shivered. The sensation of Grell's tongue wiggling around inside of him was unusual, but not at all unpleasant. It actually felt pretty good! Not that he'd ever let Grell know, but the sensation was incredible!

Grell pulled away much too soon, and William almost whined at the loss of contact. He didn't know why, but having Grell's tongue inside of him was oddly pleasurable, and he was embarrassingly hard from it. "I'm going to perform the prostate exam now, okay?" Grell asked, and Will could only nod in agreement. He felt Grell's finger enter him, and he tensed up a bit. His finger wasn't as pleasurable as his tongue had been, it was actually quite uncomfortable. He felt another finger slip inside him and start prodding around, and he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering in intense discomfort.

"Damn it, Grell! Are you putting fingers in there, or your whole fist?" William grated out, wishing for the uncomfortable feeling to end.

"Just fingers, Will. I can't feel your prostate, though. I'm going to have to use something larger and more sensitive."

"Larger and more sensitive?" William repeated uncertainly, not liking the sound of that. Just then, Grell poked a spot inside of him that sent sparks up his spine, sent heat to his groin, and made him cry out in pleasure. All he could think about was that he wanted more, and he didn't really care anymore about what Grell stuck inside of him, as long as it gave him that wonderful feeling again.

"Yes..." Grell removed his fingers and pressed his clothed erection against William's ass. "If you don't mind, I'd like to...finish this examination."

William groaned quietly at the loss of contact, but gasped when he felt Grell pressing against him in a very inappropriate way. "Actually, I do mind." While his body was aching with desire, his common sense was telling him that this was inappropriate and unacceptable.

"Will..." Grell practically moaned as he ground his erection against the man beneath him. Will bit his lip, stifling a pleasures groan as the sound of Grell's voice added to his arousal. His desire was quickly overriding his common sense. While he knew that this was way too intimate to be considered a medical exam anymore, and that engaging in sexual acts with a coworker was highly reprimand able, some perverse part of him...wanted this.

"Just...make it quick." William breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. Grell didn't need to be told twice! Before Will could change his mind, Grell pulled down his pants and undergarments, then rubbed his erection teasingly against William's ass before slowly pushing it in. William grit his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain as he was slowly and painfully entered.

"Nngh...you're so tight, Will!" Grell groaned once he was fully inside. "Please try to relax..." he shivered in pleasure at the feeling of Will's muscles trying to relax to accommodate his member. Not having the patience to wait for Will to get completely used to the feeling of being penetrated, he began thrusting in and out, angling his thrusts in attempt to find William's sweet spot.

Tears formed in the corners of Will's eyes, and he tried not to scream in pain. This was so much more painful than the fingers had been, and he was a fool for agreeing to let Grell do this to him..."Ah!" The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure when Grell found the spot inside of him that made him cry out in ecstasy. It felt so much more intense now than it had with just fingers, and Will found it impossible to do anything but throw his head back and moan wantonly as Grell continually thrust against that spot.

"Ah, Will! I can finally feel your prostate! Not that I've...ahn!..examined it, I should check your pulse!" Grell continued to thrust in and out of William as he leaned down to lick and kiss the side of Will's neck before biting down on his pulse point. The red-hot heat went straight to William's groin, and he shivered and moaned when he felt a pleasurable, familiar ache building in his groin.

"A...ah! Grell, I have something else that I need you to examine!"

"Hmm? What would that be?" Grell already had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear the words come from William's lips.

"There's a dull ache in my groin. Do something about it." Will turned his head to look at Grell as he said this, and Grell nearly melted from the lust-filled look in William's eyes.

"Ooohhh, of course I can take care of that! I know...mmm!...just the cure!" Grell panted. He reached around to pump Will's weeping cock, sending Will over the edge. He screamed in ecstasy and released his essence into Grell's hand as his body was racked with pleasure. Will's inner walls tightened around Grell's member, sending him over the edge, too. He bit down hard on Will's shoulder as he came, the taste of blood only adding to his pleasure.

"You should really come to me for examinations more often, Will..." Grell said breathlessly as he pulled out and got off of William, laying next to him on the bed. Will's head was spinning and he couldn't form a proper sentence, so he just nodded in agreement. Grell smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture, but William decided that he would let it slide for now.

"I should... get back to my office." Will said when he finally had enough breath to speak. Grell nodded, stood up, and went about picking up Will's clothes.

Just then, the sound of the over nurses getting back from their lunch break could be heard. Grell threw the clothing a Will, and then hastily pulled his pants back up. William dressed himself as quickly as he could, hoping that he looked decent rather than looking like he'd just had sex with his subordinate.

"William, you should come back tomorrow for a follow-up exam." Grell said in an official-sounding tone, although his eyes glinted mischievously. Will shrugged, walked out of their enclosed, curtained area, and exited the infirmary.

As he walked down the halls back to his office, he smirked and said to himself, "That wasn't bad like I thought I would be. I should really go to Grell for a physical examination more often." 

**To be continued. I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to review. The next chapter will have GrellxUndertaker. Thanks for reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually the edited version. The original version is on my Y!Gallery, but its much kinkier and filthier. I'm not going to bother with the links, but if you're really that curious, then my Y!Gallery account name is "GrellSlutcliff". Read at your own risk o3o**

**Now, I'll stop talking and give you the Undertaker x Grell smut that I've promised. Enjoy~**

It had been two days since Grell had given William an 'examination', and Will hadn't come to visit him since then. Grell wondered if William was angry with him for taking things so far. Of course, if William was mad at him, then he would usually say something or beat him up, but still...

Grell's train of thought was interrupted by a loud clattering noise on the other side of the room. He turned around to see what it was, and was surprised to see that the Undertaker was on the other side of the room rummaging through the cabinets, and knocking over many of the thermometers and stethoscopes onto the floor. When did he get here? Grell hadn't even noticed him come in!

A grin crept onto his face as he eyed the Undertaker, an idea starting to form in his head. The Undertaker was quite the good-looking fellow. If William wasn't going to come in for a 'follow up exam', then maybe Grell could play with the Undertaker, instead. Giggling deviously at the thought, he walked across the room to where the Undertaker was knocking over more medical instruments.

"Need any help?" Grell asked, placing a hand on the Undertaker's shoulder and causing the silver-haired man to jump.

The Undertaker turned around to see who was behind him, and a wide grin spread across his face when he saw that it was Grell. "Ah, Miss Sutcliff! What a lovely surprise! I must say that I didn't expect to see you here...especially not while wearing such an outfit." The Undertaker covered his mouth with his hand and giggled, and Grell giggled with him. He had exchanged his grey men's uniform for a cute, red women's one, then altered it to make the skirt shorter and to make it more fitted at the waist, then added black gloves that covered his arms, and black thigh-high lace stockings. The rest of the nurses weren't happy with this costume change, but it suited him nicely, if he could say so himself.

"I didn't expect to see you here, either. Why are you here instead of at your funeral parlor? Not that I mind you being here, of course." Grell absentmindedly played with the hem of his skirt as he talked, causing the already short skirt to be lifted up even more, barely revealing the lacy garters that Grell was wearing to keep his stockings up.

"I'm just borrowing some supplies. The beakers and scalpels made here hold up muuuch better than the ones in the human world." the Undertaker said, seemingly oblivious to Grell's subtly flirtatious action. Grell pouted a bit, but then that pout turned into a smirk when he noticed that one of the beakers that the Undertaker had knocked onto the floor had rolled behind him. Perfect.

"Well, you've certainly made a mess. Now I have to clean it up."

he pretended to sigh in exasperation, then turned his back to the Undertaker and bent to pick up the beaker. He felt his skirt slide up even more, and he knew that the Undertaker could probably get a glimpse of his lacy red panties from this position. He wouldn't normally make such a brazen move, but the Undertaker just wasn't the type to pick up on subtle hints!

He stood back up and turned back around, and was delighted to see that the Undertaker had a wide grin on his face and a very faint blush on his cheeks. He handed the beaker to him, then glanced down and saw that there was a thermometer right by the Undertaker's foot. Grell decided that he wanted to have some more fun with him, and he knelt down to retrieve the thermometer. He positioned his face only a few inches away from the Undertaker's crotch area and breathed with his mouth open, letting his warm breath ghost across that area teasingly as he fumbled with the thermometer, taking his time to pick it up.

"Having a bit of trouble down there?" the Undertaker teased. Grell finally picked the thermometer up and stood back up.

"I'm sorry. These gloves make my grip a bit slippery." Grell said, delighted when he noticed that the Undertaker's cheeks had become a lovely shade of red by now. Deciding that he wanted to take this to the next step, he handed the thermometer to the Undertaker, letting his finger's gently brush against the Undertaker's hand, and said "While you're here, would you like me to give you a checkup? I'm sure that since you spend most of your time in the human world, it's probably been a while since you've had a decent one."

"Well, it has been a long while since I've had an examination. But I must say that I don't like doctors very much."

"Would you like a cute nurse?" Grell half-said, half-purred. This caused the Undertaker to giggle uncontrollably.

"Yes, I suppose that would be alright, but I don't see any cute nurses here." he laughed. This made Grell quite angry, and he was about to abandon all flirting efforts and start being rude to the Undertaker, when the Undertaker stopped laughing and said "I do, however, see a gorgeous nurse standing right in front of me."

"Oh, you. Come with me, then." he led the Undertaker to one of the hospital beds. He saw that the other nurses were beginning to file out of the infirmary for their lunch break, and he found this timing to be perfect. He pulled the curtains closed around the bed, then turned around to face the Undertaker and give him a seductive smile. "Do you want a general physical, or is there something...specific that you'd like me to examine?"

"Well, there is something odd on my chest that I'd like you to check..." To Grell's delight, the Undertaker started undressing himself, taking off his hat, his sash, his overcoat, and his jacket, until he was completely topless. "This has been hurting me sometimes." he said, pointing to a long scar on his chest that started on his collarbone, then dipped down across his chest and ended right next to his left nipple. "Can you examine it for me, Nurse Sutcliff?" the Undertaker asked in a playful tone as he grabbed Grell's wrist, and brought his hand up to touch the scar on his chest.

"Well, it's just a scar, and it looks like it's been there for a while. There isn't anything I can do to make it go away, but let me know if there's anything I can do to make you feel better." Grell blushed and giggled like crazy as he gently rubbed the Undertaker's pale, thin chest,

"Hmm, it feels quite nice when you rub it like that. Maybe if you just continued?"

Grell was very happy to fulfill this request. He slowly rubbed his chest in a gentle, circular motion, making sure to brush against his nipples every so often. Much to Grell's delight, his nipples had become perky and pointed after just a few minutes. "Other than the scars on your neck and your chest, are there any other scars that you'd like me to examine?" Grell stopped his administrations on the Undertaker's chest, and looked up at the taller man with anticipation.

"Well, I do have another that bothers me sometimes, but it's in a very embarrassing location." the Undertaker's cheeks turned bright red as he said this.

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. I am a medical progressional, after all. And how am I supposed to help if you won't let me see?"

Slowly and hesitantly, the Undertaker unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his erect dick. Grell nearly died of a nosebleed at the sight; the Undertaker's member was quite large. Grell's mouth watered a bit with anticipation, he wanted nothing more than to take the Undertaker's sizable cock into his mouth and suck him dry. But he decided to control himself for now, and he stiffly knelt down to get a closer look. Up close, it looked even bigger and more tempting, and he could see that there was a small scar on the foreskin. "When exactly does this scar bother you?" Grell asked, his breathing already getting a bit heavy.

"Well..." the Undertaker hesitated, and he looked up to see that the silver-haired man was blushing and nervously playing with the plait in his hair. "It hurts when I have sex." Grell nearly lost control and jumped him right then and there, but he managed to stay composed. This would be much more enjoyable if he played with the Undertaker a bit more before getting serious.

An idea started to form itself in Grell's head. He grinned and said "Well, for a scar in this location, simply rubbing on it won't work. I'll have to lick it to make it feel better..."

"Mmm, yes...that sounds like it will feel very nice. Please do that." the Undertaker panted, resting his hand on top of Grell's head and running his fingers through his hair. Grell didn't need to be told twice! He teasingly licked the head a few times, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum that had started to gather at the tip. He ran his tongue teasingly down the length of his penis, stopped at the base to play with his balls for a bit before running his tongue back up the shaft, then swirling his tongue around the tip before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. He made sure to be careful with his teeth, he didn't want to give the Undertaker another scar.

It wasn't very long until the Undertaker was throwing his head back, pulling Grell's hair, and groaning with pleasure. He seemed like he was very close, and Grell was feeling very close to release as well. He reached under his skirt, pulled his weeping cock out of his panties, and started stroking it as he continued to suck the Undertaker off. It didn't take long for Grell to find release. It only took a couple of strokes, and he was screaming around the Undertaker's cock and releasing and ungodly amount of cum into his waiting palm. The vibrations from Grell moaning with his cock in his mouth sent the Undertaker over the edge too, and he tangled his hands in his scarlet locks and let out a very loud moan as he came hard unto Grell's mouth. Grell eagerly swallowed everything that the Undertaker had to give him, then slowly pulled the softening cock out of his mouth, giving the tip a parting lick before completely pulling away.

"That felt absolutely incredible. There was no pain at all, and I think I may have to come in later for a follow-up exam, if that's fine with you." the Undertaker said breathlessly.

"Of course, but would you like to continue this examination? I still haven't performed a prostate exam..." Grell said, but he was cut short by the sound of someone else walking around in the main infirmary.

"As much as I would love to continue, you seem to have another patient waiting for you." the Undertaker said with a sigh as he re-dressed himself. Grell hastily wiped his hand off on the side of the bedsheets, hoping that nobody would need that bed, before putting his gloves back on and trying to make himself look presentable for whoever was waiting for him. The Undertaker finished dressing, gave Grell a quick good-bye kiss, then walked out with a huge grin on his face.

Grell sighed a bit tiredly and walked out into the main infirmary to greet the new patient. He hoped that whoever was waiting for him would be as fun to 'examine' as William and the Undertaker had been.

**To be continued~**


End file.
